The Spacebots (The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by The Cartoon and Friends Resolution. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Simon Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Seth Spacebot - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Soleil Spacebot - Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking) *Sarah Spacebot - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Sally Spacebot - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Jay Spacebot - Leo (Caillou) *Patty Spacebot - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Orbit - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Comet - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Nebulana - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Sour Venus - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Columba - Ren (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Commander Zurg - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Zoidberg - Bob the Minion (Despicable Me) *Ziggy - Kevin the Minion (Despicable Me) *Toxic - Stuart the Minion (Despicable Me) *Space Princess - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Jack Spacebot - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Carl Spacebot - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Robbie Spacebot - Joey McDonald (Dennis the Menace) *Karita Spacebot - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Amy Spacebot - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Lucy Spacebot - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bianca Blastoff - Bellwether (Zootopia) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Elizabeth Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty) *Princess Melody Spacebot - My Melody (Hello Kitty) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Edith Gru (Despicable Me) *Zip and Zap - Heckle and Jeckle (The TerryToons) *Mr. Grisgem - Bender (Futurama) *Justin Grisgem - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Evil Queen Lika - Ferocia (A New Kind Of Magic) *Maxliwa Spacebot - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Ash Spacebot - Dan Kuso (Bakugan) *Kinali Spacebot - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jennifer Spacebot - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Maggie La Spacebot - Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Uliana Spacebot - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Hubber Blubber - Fat Albert (Fat Albert & The Cosby Kids) *Shakira Bakira - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Lunalulu - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) Episodes # Summertime Funtime in Spaceland/Pippi's Greatest Adventures (April 30, 1988) # The Biggest Day in Downtown Spaceland (May 7, 1988) # Rock and Roll with the Spacebots (May 14, 1988) # Spacewrecked (May 21, 1988) # D.W.'s Birthday Party/The Superstar Spacebots (May 28, 1988) # The Spacebots go Western (June 4, 1988) # Funtime with The Turbo Spacebots (June 11, 1988) # D.W.vicious/Space-Versa (June 18, 1988) # D.W.'s Ballet Lessons/Hot Rod and Space-Reel! (June 25, 1988) # Spaceland's Biggest Team Effort/Bright Heart's Busy Day (July 2, 1988) # Abandon Spaceland/The Spacebot's Slumber Party (July 9, 1988) # The Spacebots' Jungle Jam/Arabian Spacebots (July 16, 1988) # Autumnfest in Spaceland/The Spacebots' Carnival Adventure (July 23, 1988) # The Spacebots and a Night Monster/Spaceland Circus (July 30, 1988) # Egyptian Spacebots/Winter Adventures (August 6, 1988) # The Spacebots Fitness Fun!/Spaceland Olympics (August 13, 1988) # Spaced as Hot and Cold/Space Shocked (August 20, 1988) # Spaced to The End/Pippi goes Hawaiian (August 27, 1988) # The Revenge of the Space Monsters/Journey to the Center of Spaceland (September 3, 1988) # Brave Heart's Lucky Chance/The Spacebots go Mexican (September 10, 1988) # Spaceland makes to Good/Tropical Spacebots (September 17, 1988) # One Million S.B./Spaceland goes Overboard (September 24, 1988) # The Revenge of Bowser/Dot's Sports Follies (October 1, 1988) # The Spacebots' Halloween Party (October 8, 1988) # The Spacebots' Spaceland Game Show/Pippi, Dot, D.W. and Kimi Sing Today! (October 15, 1988) # Vacation with the Superstar Spacebots (October 22, 1988) # The Night Before Christmas in Spaceland (October 29, 1988) Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Seasons Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3